Shadow of a Samurai
by pheofox22
Summary: What happens when YuGiOh goes Ninjitzu? Dark forces that lurk in the night, possessive ghosts, a mysterious sword, and a samurai assasin compelled to attempt murder. Read and Review if you dare...
1. Lurking in the Shadows

**Shadows of A Samurai**

**Disclaimer- I do not Own Yu-gi-Oh...**

_What would happen when Yu-gi-Oh was a trained ninja instead of a card game master?_

_**Joey:** _ha! Yugi as a ninja? He's too short!

**_Yugi: _**Are you saying I'm short!

**_Tristan:_** Nah..I think he'd get beaten up.

**_Yugi: _**So you think I'm weak?

**_Tea: _**You're all wrong..Yugi is a kind and gentle human being.

**_Yami Yugi:_** You mean me?...(punches Tristan and Joey)

**_Tea:_** ...crickets chirp

**_Yami Yugi:_** I didn't think so.

_Little tidbit for an opening. I asked myself that question and I got a great story idea for the answer. There may be references to Ninja Turtles and Shaman King in future chapters. I'm not so certain..but let's try this out.._

**

* * *

**

Lurking in the Shadows

There are a lot of things that go bump in the night. As you might think, the boogey man would come and get you when you were little...there are more terrible things that can go on. It was a damp and rainy night of the full moon, and in a dark alleyway an assault was about to begin. A light brunette woman was walking home from graveyard shift from her office, and took a short cut through the alley. The winds started to pick up and a piece of newspaper tossed across the ground startling the woman.

She giggled softly to herself as she noticed the newspaper which was caught against a light pole and traveled onward into the dark alley. Suddenly there was another noise, a crash of glass on the pavement as a bottle fell upon the street. The woman shrieked, as other noises began to frighten her..she inhaled quickly and began to whistle, trying to keep her thoughts bared and her fears in order. She stopped. Footsteps. She backed away slowly as her heart began to beat rapidly. She turned towards the alleyway and was about to break for a run when she bumped into a mountain of a man with glaring eyes and a navy winter ski hat on.

"Well hello there ma'am..." the man rasped and put his arms around her, slinking his hand under the straps of her purse and tried to pull it from her. "Let me walk you home.."

"Get away from me!" the frightened woman screamed as she tried to break free, but the man pinned her down so she couldn't escape. "Let go of me!"

"You're purse looks a little heavy." the man cooly remarked as he began to tug at the straps. "Let me hold it for you!"

"Help! Police!" the woman screamed, but it the night air was dead and still as the night could be. "Someone..please help!"

"You cannot run, little miss." the mugger seemed to answer. "No one's here to save you now."

"Drop her!" a deep voice called out from above them.

"What!" the mugger exclaimed as he looked up at a building where a silhouette of a tall boy stood boring down on him. He was dressed clad in black, his amethyst eyes grew cold as he looked down with a toneless expression on his face. The boy was carrying a long sword in a sheath slung over his shoulder, and had a black tattoo along his arm. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The boy did not reply, but with one mighty jump he plummeted off the roof and landed square on his feet next to the shocked lady. The boy grunted as he lifted a leg and kicked the mugger right in the stomach. The mugger's eyes widened as he was knocked to the ground, staring as the boy slowly pulled out the silver sword from his sheath and pointed it right on the mugger's chin.

"Beat it...tough guy." the boy murmured, his voice was cold and hollow. The mugger cried as he scrambled onto his feet and started to run away. A clap of thunder signaled that the storm was about to get worse as rain started to pour down. The woman covered her head as the rain began to soak her hair and took her purse that the mugger left lying on the ground. She turned to the boy.

"How shall I ever thank you?" the woman asked kindly. The boy didn't respond as police sirens began to sound through the air. "At least tell me your name..."

"Dragon.." the boy muttered finally as he went back into the shadows when police arrived on the scene. The woman suddenly was caught in a blur when the police force escorted her to the station and told her that one of the neighbors found out about the mugging and put him in custody. The woman didn't pay any attention to the cop, only wondered who the boy who saved her was. With one last glimpse back in the alley where the boy had disappeared in..the only thing the woman could see was the shadow.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. How it began and Grand theft Moto

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters I took from Shaman King..for now. **

_I might be squeezing in two chapters in a row since it's sorta the same chapter. ..and I might be a little off with the details of the Japanese History part, I haven't actually studied Japanese history in my world history class so I'm working from an encyclopedia. _

**

* * *

**

The Beginning of it all...

A museum exhibition

It had been a while since Yugi Moto and his friends had been off to tournaments and took a break from dueling cards and returned to school. After few months of cramming and homework,

there had been a light among the tunnel..the local museum was showing a Japanese Samurai Exhibit which they had been released from school to go as a class.

Yugi clambered up the stairs as the files of students trampled into the exhibition hall where suits of armor and ancient samurai weaponry were displayed in glass cases as a little old man recited the historical facts with the group.

"Now In the feudal days of Japan, the samurai were in a military class where they served under the damiyo, a lord which they were ordered to protect.."

"Man is this ever boring.." Joey complained from behind. "Where did they get this geezer from? University of Boresville?"

"Shush Joey..Geeze." Tea groaned from Yugi's side as she reached over to the back of her neck to slap the blond boy. "Can't you use your brain for once?"

"Tell me how I ever agreed to come to this joint?" Joey complained as he squeezed through the crowded area.

"'Cause it's a field trip, and you know that you can get out of school on your part." Tristan answered a he bumped shoulders with Joey.

" I could have been sick and still experience the same freedom! Not having to listen to this shit." Joey hissed. "What's so great about samurai warriors? Other than they killed people, wore pointy outfits, and put their hair in a really bad hairdo!"

"Come on Joey, Lighten up." Yugi called from the other side of Tea. "It's not every day you learn about ancient warriors who trained in the ways of honor."

"If your so interested Yug, why don't you go up in front of the class and join mister twitty here!" Joey shouted.

Yugi sighed as he rolled back his amethyst eyes and followed the rest of the class onto another display case, where there was a picture frame with an old piece of paper with Japanese calligraphy on it hanging on the wall. Right under it was a magnificent sword with a dark black hilt and a fine golden thread woven along it sitting beside a well crafted black sheath. There also seemed to be an inscription on the fine steel blade above the hilt.

" Personally, I think Egyptian history far more interesting than Japanese..." the voice of the pharaoh a tall version of Yugi appeared in a hazy figure as he emerged from the chained Egyptian Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

"Isn't that because you're in it Atem." Yugi noticed cleverly.

"Perhaps.." the pharaoh answered mysteriously.

"Hey Yugi...look over there." Tea whispered in Yugi's ear pointing towards a new boy at the other end of the exhibition room. "Isn't that the new transfer student?"

Yugi swung around to see the boy who had dark brown hair, and sullen eyes. He was wearing the same blue and white uniform that Yugi and the others were wearing, yet it seemed very loose on him while Yugi could clearly see him with orange headphones covering his ears and a chunky necklace of spikes around his neck.

"I..I guess. I never saw him before." Yugi stated as the boy slunk away from the group.

"I heard his name's Asakura. He's kinda a weirdo." Tristan remarked. "I heard someone calling him Yo..or something like that."

"Yoh?" Joey repeated, as a great big smile crept on his face and turned towards the transfer student. "Yo Yoh! What ya listenin' to Yoh? Drop a beat Yoh! Hey YOOOO!"

"He can hear you Joey." Tea replied unplugging her ears.

"Aw forget it. No one listens to me anyway..." Joey muttered as he slunk away with the class leaving Yugi behind in front of the glass case. Yami still by his side.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Yami intervened.

"Why's that?" Yugi wondered as he looked down at the sword.

"_Take it.."_

"Did you hear that?" Yami asked suddenly. Yugi appeared to be in shock.

"No. Why? Did you..." Yugi asked with a look of concern on his face.

"_Take me..make you powerful.."_

"There it was again!" Yami stated.

"I didn't hear anything.."Yugi replied.

"_Do IT!"_

Suddenly as Yugi approached the glass of the display case Yugi felt a strange sensation as he bent over to look at the sword and was knocked off his feet.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted watching him fall and bent down to help him up. Yami turned to the sword in the display case and felt a desperate urge to take it. Yugi grabbed the side of the display and hoisted himself up only to see a reflection in the glass of a mysterious being who resembled a warrior from the ancient past..a samurai.

Yugi tried to shake the vision he had just seen and clutched his head. Suddenly Yugi felt a hand gripping his and tugging him off the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the face of the transfer student Yoh.

"Hey...Moto. I wouldn't go near that sword if I were you." Yoh warned. "And that goes for your friend too."

Yugi stared wide eyed as Yoh turned around and walked away his eyes facing directly at Yami as he too left the two very alone.

**

* * *

**

Grand Theft Moto

That Night..

As Yugi fell asleep there was something not quite right that he could feel. Something unsettling, piercing at his mind and his soul. Yet he couldn't know what. Since closing his eyes he kept having unpleasant thoughts degrading on his fears shuddering his mind and possessing his dreams with an urge which grew stronger than him. He gasped and quivered under the covers out of breath as terror struck in his sleep.

By his night stand the pyramid shaped puzzle glowed as Atem awoken, his purple eyes staring as if soulless voids of darkness as he drifted to Yugi's bed. He watched unemotionally as Yugi flailed his arms from under the sheets.

"Time to go." he muttered as he cleanly dove into the bed right into Yugi's body taking over without the aid of the puzzle. As Yami took control of Yugi's soul, Yugi's body collapsed in his bed, his arms and legs sticking out at odd angles from the sides of his bed. Yami forced Yugi's eyes open, quietly got out of bed and gathered all the black clothing and belt and secured a black mask onto his mouth. He thrust the window open and swiftly jumped out the window.

Yami Yugi gazed upon the museum as he entered the museum parking lot and ducked away as a security officer opened the door to go home after graveyard shift. The museum was a dark and unruly place as Yami Yugi carefully snuck through the halls. Somehow he was susceptible to the slightest sound and heard the clinking of keys and clunking of heavy shoes from the other side of the museum. A light flickered through the hall as one other guard walked through, as the officer departed Yami Yugi entered the room with the display case which held the mysterious sword which gleamed in the moonlight underneath the mysterious scroll. It too was glowing in the night's aura silently calling to his thoughts and spirit.

"The sword..I must take it.." Yami breathed as he reached for the sword. "If I don't..."

The face appeared once again in the sword.

Yami's eyes widened as he went for the exhibition case without restraint. He punched through the glass scattering shards across the floor. Yami could hear voices from not so far away. The guards were coming and Yami could feel the pressure against his chest, his heart pounding madly.

He grabbed the sword by the hilt and slit it in the shaft that lay beside it, he felt a great burst of energy coursing through his veins as electricity emerged from the sword. It surged through his entire body, lighting up the whole exhibition room in a glazed look.

The pain felt excruciating, numbing Yami's soul and frying his circuits. Yami felt a twinge through his entire right arm as he felt a mark burning onto his skin. The mark of a black dragon.

"_The sword is the soul of the samurai..."_

The voices were calling him, yet the boy didn't know where they were coming from. The makimono? The sword? His head? Within his mind he could see illusions of shadows surrounding Yugi's soul, the light dimming into darkness. With that, Yami Yugi opened his eyes. Now not purple, but a dark grey colour.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The museum guards entered the room, their flashlights signaling their return. Yami Yugi turned his head, shadows seemingly surrounded him turning his entire body black as he crept against a wall.

"Come out! We found you..no escape for you now! This is the police!"

_Fools._ Yami remarked mentally as he swiftly snuck away. The guard turned on the spot flashing the light directly at Yami blinding him in a moment.

"You're under arrest for attempting robbery!" one of the guards shouted.

"We got you cornered!" the other remarked.

"Not quite..." Yami protested as he slowly unearthed the sword from it's sheathe and charged directly towards the guards.

The two men ducked for cover as panic came over them, as Yami sailed past them and launched himself through a window for a clean getaway.

The alarms sounded as the felon made his exit. The museum guards instantly phoned the police sending more than enough cruisers who's sirens wailed that the missing artifact was stolen and the mysterious thief boy hidden in the shadows was at large.

In the mist of the police vehicles, and chaos a boy with dark brown hair and headphones had looked up from the stop sign he was leaning against with malcontent written over his face surveying the damage.

"We're too late.." he said with a groan as he dropped his head. "Ametamaru.."

With that call, a transparent figure appeared at the boy's side. A man of great posture with flowing robes and warrior armor, with greyish violet hair opened his eyes and bowed to his side. He looked up to the museum and summed it up in one reply.

"He has awakened..."

_To Be Continued.._


End file.
